


Unicorn Hats and Party Favors

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Fluff, Party, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Spike doesn't want a birthday party.





	Unicorn Hats and Party Favors

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Unicorn Hats and Party Favors  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 430  
>  **Summary:** Spike doesn't want a birthday party.  
>  **A/N:** written for [A Picture is Worth A Thousand Words Challenge](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5161903.html) Day 10 at nekid_spike

Spike stood in the doorway staring at Buffy with a confused but slightly amused look on his face. _What in the bloody hell was she doing?_ A split second later and Spike realized he didn’t care what she was doing as she bent over to pick up something out of the box on the floor. A low growl escaped him.

At the sound Buffy spun around to face him. “Spike.” She smiled nervously and quickly put her hands behind her back. “What are you doing here?”

His eyebrows raised high. “I live here, remember?” 

Buffy giggled nervously. “I...”

“What are you doing with...?” His sentence trailed off as he pointed at the boxes scattered across the floor.

She quickly shook her head. “Nothing. I’m just doing a little spring....” At the disbelieving look on Spike’s face she decided to come clean. Buffy held her hands up for him to see. “It’s for your birthday. I thought that...”

“No. Absolutely not.”

Her bottom lip began to thrust out in a pout. “Please, Spike.” Buffy ignored his expression. “After everything that’s happened don’t you think we should have something to celebrate?”

Spike tried not to look directly at her pouty lip. It had the power to sway him when nothing else would. He leaned down and grabbed a stack of party hats out of the closest box. “Ponies are on the hats.”

“They’re the leftovers from my birthday party when I was little.” Buffy rushed to explain before she snatched the hats out of his hands and sat them on the coffee table. “And I’ll have you know they’re unicorns not ponies.” She quickly turned around and began rummaging through the box behind her. “I’m almost positive there are still some _Barbie_ party hats in here somewhere.” As she continued to dig through the box she quickly added some enticements, “Well have beer, lots of those hot wings that you like some much. And of course there will be party favors, music and...”

At the hopefulness in Buffy’s voice a deep, frustrated sigh echoed around the room. He didn’t want a party and definitely not one with unicorn party hats but if it would make her happy. “The unicorn hats are fine.”

Once more she spun around to face him. “Really?” 

At his nod and without another word Buffy launched herself into Spike’s arms and kissed him soundly.

His arms tightened around her waist and a growl of possession escaped him as he deepened the kiss. If this was going to be her reaction she could have all the parties she’d like.


End file.
